The field of art to which the invention relates comprises the art of bicycle accessories for use in performing bicycle stunts.
1. Background of the Invention
The stunt of xe2x80x9cgrindingxe2x80x9d is commonly practiced by both adolescents and adults on bicycles. For performing this stunt, a cylindrical peg is secured laterally extending from each of the wheel axles a short distance of about five to six inches. With the bicycle in motion, the rider directs the bicycle so as to ride the pegs up onto an elongated rail of generally circular configuration. After traversing the length of the rail the bicycle leaves the rail and returns to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stunt of grinding with a bicycle has been known and participated in at least since about 1993. A choice of fixed pegs are mounted individually to extend laterally on the front and rear axles of the bicycle. Performing this stunt involves riding the bicycle along an above ground elongated cylindrical rail. Since the pegs are non-rotatable, they slide along the rail. The sliding action of such pegs limits both speed and distance, while contributing to excessive wear on both the peg and rail. Typically, such pegs have been constructed of hard metal, such as 52100 chrome moly steel, enabling them to endure much of the imposed wear forces.
A ready solution to overcome the foregoing limitations has not heretofore been known.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide novel peg apparatus for bicycles when a person is contemplating participation in the stunt of grinding.
It is the further object of the invention to effect the previous object with pegs capable of providing enhanced speed and distance than available heretofore for performing the stunt of grinding.
It is a still further object of the invention to effect the foregoing objects with a peg construction that affords peg rotation and reduced surface wear in the course of grinding.
This invention relates to improved peg apparatus for adaptation of a bicycle to the stunt of grinding. More specifically, the invention relates to novel peg construction for use on bicycles so as to afford enhanced grinding performance and reduced wear as compared to such pegs of the prior art.
For achieving the foregoing, the pegs hereof are constructed as a cylindrical unit with the pegs adapted for axle mounting as before. Each peg via a central hub mounts onto the bicycle frame while an outer cover surface includes an annular arcuate recess to receive a cylindrical rail on which grinding is to be conducted. Beyond the recess, the cover surface is knurled for traction.
The unit is supported about each axle of the bicycle while the cover is supported at both ends by ball bearings for rotation about the central hub. The bearings are pressed in place onto the central hub that concentrically receives the axle and are secured in place via retaining rings. The pegs may also include the optional feature of converting the roller pegs to fixed pegs on site by means of a manually actuated detent assembly longitudinally located within a bore of the hub off set from the center line of the axle.
In accordance herewith, the peg construction of the invention affords distinct advantages in the form of enhanced operating performance and reduced wear in the stunt of grinding as compared to peg constructions presently known.
The above noted features and advantages of the invention as well as other superior aspects thereof will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawings.